


Together

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: No matter where we are, you're my home [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, escape together, fugitives reylo, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge" I should have taken this shot …"" And in doing so, I wouldn't have managed to drag you to the ship. Be realistic Solo, it was better that it's you who carry me that the opposite. "He smiles a little, imagining the scene. Rey exploded with laughter. It was hard to believe that she could be so happy after being so close to death. She was still a little pale, and he was afraid of running out of Bacta before she was completely healed. For the thousandth time in five hours, he realized that he could have lost her. She stopped laughing, squeezed his hand harder." I'm fine, Ben, and I'll get better if you stop worrying about everything. "





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°8 : Survival

Ben liked to watch Rey sleep.

As strange and weird as it may seem, he was unable to turn away from her even for a second. She was so peaceful, so calm. And she was not afraid to close her eyes in his presence. Her mind was completely open to him, no mental shield was heaving between them, nothing prevented him from entering her dream, from taking refuge there to escape the real, to finally find the peace, the sleep. She had destroyed all her defenses, without hesitation, only so that he can relax through her.

A part of him, the most gentle and naive, was grateful for so much attention, begged him to accept the invitation. But he could not. His own mind was too agitated, too confused, too dark. He could hurt her, turn the dream into a nightmare. Or worse, he could wake her up. He was not ready for that. He was not ready to talk about what had happened between them. For a brief moment, he clenched his fists, thinking that everything would be simpler if she had abandoned him to his fate. Alone and left to himself, it would be easier to accept that he did not deserve her.

The Bond, who was singing with happiness a second earlier, snarled sharply between them, threatened to give him a headache to punish him for being so defeatist. Actually, to be exact, this threat came directly from Rey. Although unconscious, she was still able to perceive his mood changes and respond to them. He could protect his thoughts, hide them deep inside his mental fortress, but his impressions, his feelings, were completely accessible to her. Sometimes he found it annoying. Sometimes it reassured him. Now he silently reprimanded himself for irritating her. With a sigh, he made an effort to soothe the tension that was taking hold of his muscles. Slowly, he opened his fists, spreading his fingers over the armrests of his seat. Rey had lost some of her serenity, because of him, so he closed his eyes, gently rubbed his mind against hers, soothed her by that light touch, like a caress. She probably did not find it was enough, because she tried to attract him into her. He was so surprised by this action that he reacted physically, leaning towards her as if she had grabbed him by the shirt to force him to come closer.

For Ben, sleep was the same as staying immersed under the water. He had to hold his breath, until he wakes up, and pray that the shadows that swam around him, do not turn into nightmares. Reality was distorted in the depths of water and sleep. And someone was still waiting on the surface, to kill him at the moment he was the most vulnerable. When he needed to get out of the abyss. Today it was different. It was Rey who was swimming in a waveless ocean, and it was him who was waiting for her to come back. He would never have imagined, even metaphorically, that she would come out of her dream to hug him and try to make him fall into unconsciousness with her. She hoped he would come drown with her, for dream together, for wake up together.

Ben opened his eyes, suppressed a thrill of desire by discovering that their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. A small smile had appeared on Rey's lips. For a brief moment, a very brief moment, he wanted to obey her and enter into her head just to see what she was dreaming of. Curiosity made him forget why he was holding back. After all, it was she who authorized him to come into her mind, practically begged him to join her, gave him the right to do what he wanted. Without any embarrassment. Without any fear. While he was asking nothing. Not anymore. And it was strange, anyway. He was finally become reasonable, and it was Rey who burned all the steps by giving more than he could take.

\- You give a lot too, Ben… -

He jumped slightly, pulled his face away from hers, leaned back in his seat trying to convince himself that he had not heard her. Rey's conscience took advantage of his confusion to snuggle more comfortably against his own. Because he was determined to not enter into her mind, it was she who came to meet him. He shivered with pleasure, again, struggled to not run off to the other end of the ship, for protect his heart from her assaults and to stop himself from answering it.

It was not the first time he had watched over Rey's sleep, but he did not remember having already felt her so determined to share a dream. Even though they both knew he would not give in. Not now. Not when their safety depended on their ability to get along, to stay focused. Ben refused to take the risk of disturbing the fragile balance that existed between them. It did not matter, if he was dying to snuggle into a corner of her head like a wounded animal. He could not ruin everything, not this time. And he was sure he would ruin everything if…

He inhaled deeply. Rey was all he had left. And he was gnawed by the fear of doing something that could destroy the confidence she gave him. He would have nothing to motivate him to move forward if she decided to let him down. Nothing, except her, made him want to live. It was unhealthy, but it was the truth, and he could not think otherwise. Probably because he should not be there, with her, to flee in the direction of Lah'mu. No. He really should not be here. According to his internal clock, he should be dead. Since five hours.

He had resigned himself to dying, however, because Rey had decided otherwise, he was still alive. And he was not alone anymore. Perhaps it was for this reason that he was so troubled by the situation, that he let her try to appease him, that he did not know how to accept her help without running away. Things would have been easier, if she had hated him, if she had saved him only to save herself. He knew, how to react to rejection and hypocrisy. He had made the feeling of abandonment the engine of his survival. But affection, love, was something he was not sure of being able to accept and give without suffering. Even if, paradoxically, for a year and despite the distance, he had been able to get closer to Rey through their Bond.

It was selfish, of course, to seek to protect himself from rejection now that they were finally side by side. Rey did not have as much reservation about him. She had finally understood how she felt. What he felt. And she was not scared anymore.

" Ben… "

Rey's voice, a little hoarse with sleep, interrupted his reflections. He lifted his eyes from her lips, lost himself in her amber stare, darkened by the bluish glow of the Hyperspace. She always seemed lost in the sweetness of her dream. She smiled at him shyly.

" You didn't come... " she said without hiding her disappointment.

He did not answer directly, preferring to apologize through the Bond. He did not have to explain the reason for his refusal or his trouble. She knew. And she understood, to a certain extent.

" I chose you, Ben, I will not leave you. "

\- Not this time. -

She had not said it, just thought very hard. She held out her hand between their seats to touch his. As always, this simple contact was enough to make him forget everything, his doubts and the rest. He forgot the Galaxy, himself, and he thought only of her.

" How is your wound ? " He asked, feeling a slight twinge in his left hip, echoing her pain. It was recent, that ability to feel the suffering of the other.

" It hurts but it's bearable, I should have guessed that Poe would try to stop us despite our small demonstration of strength. "

Ben winced. This was the euphemism of the year. General Dameron had done everything to destroy their chances to flee Naboo safe and sound. For someone who claimed to be pacifist and peacekeeper, this man was as quick to unsheathe his Blaster, exactly like Hux.

" I should have taken this shot …"

" And in doing so, I wouldn't have managed to drag you to the ship. Be realistic Solo, it was better that it's you who carry me that the opposite. "

He smiles a little, imagining the scene. Rey exploded with laughter. It was hard to believe that she could be so happy after being so close to death. She was still a little pale, and he was afraid of running out of Bacta before she was completely healed. For the thousandth time in five hours, he realized that he could have lost her. She stopped laughing, squeezed his hand harder.

" I'm fine, Ben, and I'll get better if you stop worrying about everything. "

He mingled his fingers with hers. For a moment, he focused his attention on the coordinates he had typed quickly in the on-board computer. They would not be safe long on Lah'mu, even if this planet was at the other end of the Galaxy, far from the New Republic, but it would give them time to think about what they should do next. He already had some ideas, the first being to find a place to hide the Falcon, this pile of junk too recognizable…

" Ben… "

With her free hand, with her fingertips, she brushed his cheek. He jumped slightly, his eyes found hers, and he held his breath.

" Can I ? " She asked, turning her seat to his, to face him completely.

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. So, very slowly, as if she were learning to tame a wild animal, she gently touched his scar. Her touch quickly became a caress. He let her do it. Even when she could not resist any longer and got up to sit on his lap. He only moved away when she searched his lips to beg for a kiss.

" Well, you're the one who started, remember ? "

She was referring to their first kiss, before he puts his fate in the hands of the Resistance. And also at their second kiss, which he had given to her five hours ago, while he was healing her. He clenched his jaw, leaned back toward her to press his forehead against hers.

" I thought I would never see you again, and that I had lost you… "

She put her arms around his neck.

" I'm here now, I'm fine…you will not ruin anything Ben. "

Her lips brushed against his. He did not resist this time, hugged her softly, taking care to not touch her wound. 

" Rey, I don’t… "

She nibbled him gently.

" Me neither… But I know what I want… "

She kissed him and he responded to her kiss as if she was an oasis lost in the desert and he was dying of thirst. When they parted, she had fun playing with his hair.

" We're going to get out of this bad situation together, Ben. "

" Together… ""

She smiled, then gave him a light punch in the shoulder, and a little teasing kiss.

" You know, the next time I invite you in one of my dreams, you better accept. "

He inhaled deeply, smiled.

" I can't make any promise. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
